forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThatCrimsonTomcat/How to create a new page
Hello all! Today I'll be talking to you about creating new pages. We have a specific format for every type of page on this wiki, and I'll break each down for you here. Character Pages Character pages are arrayed in the order that you see in the image to the right. There will first be a page summary without a header, which will contain basic info about the character(gender, character class, etc.). If the character is neutral, the summary will contain the location of the character's base. If the character is on a side, the summary will say what side they are on. After that, there should be a description header. This section will be for every part of your character's physical nature; height, clothing, built, health, physical talents, etc. The description section should not be any less then forty words. Next is the personality section. It will describe your character's personality. It should be as accurate as possible. Like the description section, it should have no less then forty words. Following the personality section comes the powers section. Each power or closely related set of powers should have it's own subheader. Each power should be described in detail, with all it's capabilities and limitations mentioned. Natural abilities(quickness of thought, strong muscles) do not belong in this section. If the character is well-muscled, then it should be mentioned in the description section. If the character is especially intelligent in an area, that should be mentioned in the personality section. After the personality section comes the Equipment section. The Equipment section covers every item your character owns. The Equipment section is broken up into smaller sections, the Weapons section, for all items owned by the character that are designed to harm, the Clothing section, for any clothing that is explicitely helpful to the character(clothing that is not should go in the description), the Tools section, for any tools the character owns, the Written items section, for books, pamphlets, and other written items the character owns, and the Magical Items section, for all enchanted, sentient, or otherwise magical objects. These subheaders should be inserted in that order beneath the Equipment header. Any items the character owns that falls in one of these categories should be added to that section. The subheader sections should not contain lists or smaller headings, but should simply be prose. If a subheader is empty, simply delete it. The final section is the relationships section. All the major relationships your character is involved in should be described in this format: *(Person/Persons relationship is with): (Details of the relationship) In addition, do not add any infoboxes to your character pages. We do not have an official one yet and they are frankly unnecessary. Side Pages Side pages have headers in the order that you see on the right. The top summary should include the number of people on the side and the leader. The first header is the base header, and should describe the main base in detail. The second header is the members header. This header should contain a bullet point list of all the members, and the leader should be marked with "(Leader)" after their name. The third header is the Side Relationships header. It should detail the relationships the side has with other sides, and should contain no bullet points or numbered lists. Species The top summary for Species should include the region(s) they live in, as well as any information that doesn't fit into any of the other categories. The first header should be the life cycle header, which details how the organisms reproduce and their life cycle, as well as their physical characteristics. The second section should be the behaviors section. It details how the organism lives it's day-to-day life. It should detail how the organism provides for itself, and any other important information on the organism's life style. The final header should be the abilities header. It should detail all the special capabilities the organism has, and possibly how they use those abilities to their advantage, if the information does not fit in other sections. Buildings Buildings' top summary should include the location of the building and it's owner. The first heading should be called description, and describe major rooms in detail, with a subheading for each major room. The second heading should list inhabitants of the building in a bullet point list, with the owner of the building marked with "(Owner)" after their name. The owner tag may be omitted if only one person lives in the building. The page should be in the same category as the owner's faction; if the owner is neutral, the building should be in the neutral category, if the owner is in the Trash Army, the building should be in the Trash Army category, etc. Regions Region pages should only be created by moderators and administrators, but having a guide to such pages should be helpful anyways. The top summary should include the type of climate the Region has, as well as it's most notable features. The first header should be for wildlife, and each notable organism in the region should have it's own subheading, along with a link to the main article for that species, if there is one. The second header should be for geography. The geography section should have one subheader for the natural geography of the area, which should include details about the climate and which regions the region in question has borders with. The second subheader should be for synthetic geography, and should include any deliberate modifications made to the region, including buildings. General Guidelines Don't add page-specific code or other additions(i.e. custom backgrounds or templates, etc) without a mod's explicit permission. This makes the page jarring to readers and less consistent with other pages. All images should be on the right and top of the page, and should be a moderate size, unless they come at the bottom of the page after all the text. Category:Blog posts